Chapter 2: Gaias true power
by Carlata Jones
Summary: its a month before the wedding shoot and Lilly on site at where her next shoot will be witch is Sweet Apple Acres. a lot happens in this story besides some kinky fun. some drama, & laughter. SugreBell is mad at Big Mac again but why? when he is only helping out his best friend. a Manticore cub gets out of it's pen. chickens get BBQed. & Lily and Mac become closer then ever before


CHAPTER 2

( this all takes place during season 9 of MLP:FIM. Right before Big Mac and Sugar Bell get married and have a colt of their own. Right before the last battle. And around the time before Celestia and Luna Step down as the rulers of Equestria. All characters are purely of my own imagination. And MLP:FIM belongs to Lura Faus and Hasbro and I own not one of them. Any characters with similar names as anyone else's characters is purely cquinsadentle and nothing more. And since this is a fan fic story and a porn one all characters are all furries or two legs and most everything i write will make it sound as if there in there true pony forms. This just makes it easier for me write and think. Thank you)

EVERYONE! WE HAVE 3 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES! 3 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES BEFORE WE START THE SHOOT! SO LETS GET EVERYTHING SET UP PRONTO WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

It was a bright warm sunny day and ponies were bussling around sweet apple acres. Trying to set everything up for a photo shoot. Photo Finish was checking her camras and making sure they were working right. Why other ponies, the director and others where making sure everything was running smoothly. It had been 3 months since Lily was at My Fair Maidens and late spring was in full bloom.

The director was a tall brown earth pony with a soft blue coat with a darker blue main and tail to match. His cutie mark was that of a Director's Megaphone and a clapboard and he was yelling at everypony trying to get them to hussle so things could get done on time.

Meanwhile not far off. Lilly was in her dressing room trailer trying to get dressed and ready but there where a few problems...to say the least….

Oh god Prince… keep at it… thats...the… spooooot!

I go and I cry out as i feel Prince hit the right spot in me with his fingers making me cum once more as he fondled my breasts and sucks on them. I go and I start to buck every so slightly forcing him to hit that spot over and over again. And he goes and moves his face down my naked body and to my wet pussy and he starts to suck at it and licking my now already sensitive clit causing me to cry out once more and making me cum again a second time as he goes and starts lapping up my juices.

I lay there panting as Prince goes and removes his fingers from me and smiles up at me as he licks his muzzle off cleaning any leftover juices off it as he goes and stands over me smiling as he leans down and kisses me and I could feel his hard erection rubbing against my wet pussy trying to coat it in my juices for the next part of the fun before i had to shower and get ready for the shoot.

Alright babe turn over and let me have that ass of your's i really need to fuck something right now…

Smiling and out of breath still to comply I roll over onto my front and I go and I go and lift my ass up in the air and move my partly wet tail to the side as Prince goes and he grabbed ahold of it and starts to rub my wet pussy with is cock getting it wet once more and before I could moan out he goes and with a wicked smile he goes and without taking it slowly he rams it up my tail hole causing me to cry out as I feel him go balls deep into my tail hold. I go and i start to kneed the bedding panting out as Prince goes and starts fucking my ass out not letting me catch my breath or anything. He grabs a hold of my Tail and holds onto it as he slams into me rutting me like a buck would his doe and not stopping as I lay there with my front end down and my ass in the air.

oh … oh… oh fuuuuck.. Blue… oh my Celestia...yesss…

All I could do was cry out as he fucked my brains out via my ass. As i layed there. He goes and leans over me hanging onto me like a dog would his bitch and tells me to get up on my hands and I go and I do as I am told allowing my breasts to sway as i feel him gram one of them and starts to play with the nipple on it making it hard like a rock. And he goes and he leans down and starts sucking on it as he goes and plays with the other one. He keeps this up for a short time till i start to end up milking. I guess i should of told you all last time and i guess i forgot. But i have some very nice sized breasts. Pure 100% G cup breasts. None of those fake tits like some mares have. Well anyway.. As Prince starts fucking and sucking me there comes a knock on the door…. And if your wondering my trailer is sound proof meaning that no pony can hear me when I'm doing whatever…. I here this and call out for who ever it was to come in since me and Prince where in the back of my trailers bedroom fucking.

Miss. Lee. I came to check on how you were doing.

In walks in a young pegasus Stallion, no more then maybe 17 years of age. He had a soft cream colored coat and soft pink mane and tail. His eyes where green in color and his cutie mark was that of a spool of thread and a pair of scissors cutting showed on the shit he was wearing. He was holding a Tablet in his hands typing away at it as he walks in and to the back where he goes and looks up from it for a moment and sees Prince fucking me and me at my most… well. Not so composed state. He stands there in the doorway for a moment before stating….

oh...my...CELESTIA!

Before he could do or say anything Prince uses his magic and closes the trailer door and locks it so we would not be bothered no more. And the young tallion goes and gulps as he drops his tablet in shock…

M-M-M-MSS LIS! MR. BLUEBLOOD! I-I-I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE ON YOU!

Hey don't worry about it your not the first one to and you won't be the second one to do so. After all you do know what kind of job this is right? I mean you wouldn't have taken it otherwise am i right? Prince asks the young stallion.

W-w-well yee..ss.. That is true Mr. Blueblood… but still i am sorry!

At this point in time I regained some of my composer and looked up at the stallion. Stating…

Besides i think your little friend down there is enjoying the show. I go and I point out smirking some and licking my lips.

He goes and he looks down and he takes his tablet and tries to hide his growing erection. I look at Prince and smile at him and he smiles back. And we look back at my assicent.

So tell me Aveon. Ever had a blow job done by a supermodel before?

W-w-well no.. I haven't but…

But what? I ask him? As I use my magic to go and remove his tablet from trying to hide his erect cock trying to poke there way out of his jeans and set it down on the nightstand. And with a little " come here" motion with my finger he goes and he comes over to us and I go and I use my magic once more to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. And as soon as I do his erect cock goes and all but bust out of his boxer and taps me on the nose. I go and I giggle a little as I reach up and take hold of it rubbing it and smiling at him as i go and i kiss the tip of it and finding out that there was a bit of pre-cum on it.

Aveon!? Don't tell me that within those few tiny little moments you got so turned on by seeing my fiancé fuck my ass out that this happened? I asked him in a cute but coye voice as I go and i lick his cock from the base to the tip and licking up the dripping pre-cum and kissing the tip of it.

Aveon goes and moans out as nuzzle his cock inhaling his musk that was coming off him.

N-n-n-o Miss. Lee. I-I-I...he lets out another moan as i lick it again and he goes and he bucks ever so slightly and I take that as a hint and i go and pull down his Pants and letting his full Stallion hood out and I gasp out. It was a lot bigger than it looked and his balls were HUGE…

Well well well… baby lookie here it looks like this young Stallion is in need of some real release right now or his poor balls won't last long. Something tells me he's never even closed at all before. I tell Prince and he sees it as well and asked.

Ever fucked a Stallion before Aveon? Prince asks him with a grin on i face.

Aveon looks at Prince and me and shakes his head answering.

No sir i never have. I am bi-curious to.

With that said i go and I latch onto Aveons cock and start sucking trying to go all the way down to his balls. And this causes him to go and moan out as i start sucking him like a lollipop. he starts to softly buck and before long he goes and he takes ahold of my head and forces me to suck more as he bucks. All the time Prince watches him forcing himself deep into my mouth and starts to fuck me once more. Aveon go and starts grabbing my mane and thrusts faster into my mouth making hi cock go deep into me almost making me gag on his girth and size. It was long for someone only entering his adulthood in a few days. And the with of it was even bigger. And I could only imagine how this would feel in me if i wasn't saving my virginity. He would of tore me up and sent me into the stratosphere with this bad boy. As he was face fucking me i started to notice something strange about Aveon.

His coat all of a sudden went from a soft cream color to a darker, almost chocolate color and his mane and tail went from a soft pink color to a darker red and white color. And his cutie mark changed from a spool of thread and a pair of scissors cutting cloth to claw marks trying to claw their way out and a pair of wolf eyes. His fur became a bit more scraggly and rugged and his mane and tail a bit more messy and I knew right then and there that Avalon was out. It was only slightly but i could tell his deminore had changed some. But Aveon was still mostly there.

I knew Aveons family history and knew this would be happening soon to him. THE CHANGE.. As his family called it. It only happen to the males of his family and they become almost… ANIMALISTIC in a way when they were ready to mate. And as my family knew his family and go so far back they asked if I could help when it came time. I told them I would be more than happy to Lucky for me right now though Avalon hadn't fully came out yet. It was only part of Avalon that did. His full change would happen till 3 days after our wedding and by then it would be safe to help Aveon. Prince was on board with the idea when I told him. But for now Avalon was partly out and he goes and he takes his cock out of my mouth and goes and finishes taking off his pants and goes over to prince and smiled at him. Prince sees his cock and becomes a bit worried as he grabs a bottle of lube and poor's it over Princes ass crack and starts to rub it in his tail hold causing Prince to moan out. Aveon goes and and poor's some over his cock and rubs it all over and he goes and he goes and taking a hold of Princes face with one of his hands he turns him towards him and he kisses him as he rubs his cock against his tail hole and before long he forces himself inside of Princes ass causing him to throw back his head and cry out.

Aveon! Oh Celestia!

Before i knew it i was starting to feel other sensations. Aveon goes and starts to rut Prince and at the same time I could feel Prince go even deeper than before into my ass and i was back out on cloud 9. Prince goes and he holds onto me letting Aveon do all the work and I could feel Prince throbbing and pulsing in my tight little ass as I moan out once more like a bitch in heat. We kept this up for about 30 minutes and before long we had done every position u could think of and Aveon had come quite a few times. And right now he was fucking my ass out for the last time and with one last cry from us both he hends up cuming in me and i end up squirting all over. His cock goes and slides out of me covering me in his hot spunk as Prince holds onto him from behind and ruts him like a doe in heat and he soon ends up cuming as well. We all lay there tired out from our play time and I go and I snuggle into Aveon as Prince goes and holds onto me from behind and i could feel him softly rubbing against me and I moan out as Aveon speaks out.

I'm sorry Miss Lee idk what came over me.

Shhh. its ok Aveon as long as you're satisfied for now your fine.

I am and that felt AMAZING. And your Ass and Princes ass was like heaven. I can't wait till next month after your wedding and everything. i bet that's going to feel even better after i fuck your pussy.

I smile at him and nuzzle him. But Miss. Lee the reason I came here was because there was a bit of a problem with the line up.

I go and sighing I nuzzle him and give him a kiss on the cheek as i sit up looking at him.

How about you tell me why i am in showering? I need to get ready soon for the shoot. We only have a 3 hours now before it starts. Don't we?

Yee-s we do Miss. Lis. and i guess i could tell you as your shower. But….

But nothing.

Prince if you could clean up in here and you Aveon help him. Some of that is YOUR mess after all.

Sure thing babe. Come on kid lets get this place clean up and spelling like 2 stallions didnt just fuck the brains out of one of equestiras top supermodels.

Sighing and nodding Aveon goes and gets up and starts cleaning up as he takes his tablet and look at it. Why at the same time I had started the shower and was letting the hot water run over me soaking into my Night Black coat and washing away all the sperm off me from the two boys. I stand there for a moment till I reach up and open a tiny window so the steam could escape out and start to wash. Aveon goes and sets the tablet back down after Prince goes and swats his ass and tells him to hurry up. Sighing he smiles at him worried clear on his face but starts helping. With in a few moments the room was cleaned up the bed changed and the floors and everything was looking like new. There had been clean fresh sheets placed on the bed along with clean blankets and pillows. Prince goes and stuff everything in the Corner in a basket and he goes and using his Magic sends it off to the cleaners with a note saying to wash this right away and send it back to Sweet Apple Acres. He then goes and starts setting up scented candles here and there and spraying the room and trailer down to make it smell like we never fucked. And opens the door to the trailer to air it out.

As Prince was sending off the clothing and bedding to be washed and making sure the place smelt nice he sees Aveon looking at his Tablet again. Hey Kid you ok?

He asks him as he looks over his shoulder at the Tablet and his eyes widen in shock…

That is not good. No no no no…Lilly won't be happy and this will set the shoot back a month. And to our wedding day and we still have so much to do to get ready now THIS!? The plane was to finish this shoot this month and finish for the wedding next month.

I know, and no one knows what to do. We are all stumped. Aveon states. And im worried we been doing good up till now.

At that moment I had come out of the shower and in a soft terry cloth bathrobe and my hair up in a towel. And i over hear the boys.

What's got you worried Ave dear?

And that's when he told me everything. How the guy i was to have been doing the shoot backed out last minute up till now…

WHAAAT!?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE BACKED OUT AT THE LAST MINUTE! APPLEJACK!

So as you know my trailer is sound proof. Even if the doors and windows where closed i think everyone would of heard me.

I go rushing out of my trailer in my bathrobe yelling at the top of my lungs. Not caring who saw me in it. As I stop and look back at the boys. Saying…

Get a shower now! The BOTH of you together now! We need to fix this NOW! And with that I was running bear foot to where i knew Aj would be. Prince and Aveon look at one another and Aveon nods asking.

Is that shower big enough for two ponies? And what about my clothing you sent them to be washed.

Don't worry about your clothing i'll make a fast call to wardrobe and have them send us something. And yeah the shower is big enough for two ponies. Now come on she's going to need us..

Lilly goes and holding her bathrobe closed at the top so her breast don't go flying out she runs to the barn where she last hear AJ would be. And she goes and kicks the doors open yelling out...

APPLEJACK! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU NOW!

But AJ wasn't there only Big Mac and Applebloom where there. Lilly was standing there looking frantic as a hornets nest about to be dropped in boiling water. And panting from her run from her trailer to the barn as she yells out once more…

WHERE'S APPLEJACK I NEED HER NOW!

Big Mac looks at Lilly a bit in shock since she's wearing nothing but her bathrobe and Applebloom stands there wide eye and mouth agaped till Big Back Takes off his hat and covers her face. But she goes and pushes his hand away looking at him annoyed.

Miss. Lee what's the matter? Applebloom asks.

And why are you only in your bathroom. Have some dignity miss. Big Mac says.

Oh don't you go telling me to have some Dignity buster i happen to know you keep some of my Magazines under your bed.

Lilly goes and tells him as i was walking up to him and getting into his face and pointing my finger at him.

And as for you young Lady.. WARDROBE. NOW! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOSE NOW THAT GOLDEN BACK OUT AT THE LAST MINUTE!

I go and I turn my head at Applebloom and she looks at me and stammers a bit…

B-b-ut Miss Lee. we have 3 hours yet before…

WARDROBE NOW!

With an epp she runs off not wanting to upset me more and Big Mac goes and he places a hand on my shoulder saying…

Now Miss. Lee please try and calm down if you would and tell me what happened. Applejack had an emergency she had to take cause of over on the southside of the groves. And asked me to help you with anything you needed.

What is with all this hooting and hollering about eeeh?

And that moment Granny Smith goes and walks in and at seeing the frail old mare i all about broke down and fell onto the closest hay bale crying now clearly stressed out.

Hey now what is with the water works younging? Granny asks.

Its Golden Delicious. H-h-he's backed out… a-a-at the last minute... all cause o-o-of the Pony Pox. what a-a-are we… go-go-gonna DO!

I go and I cover my face with my hands crying as Big Mac goes and sits next to me and brings me close to him and I cling to him crying.

Granny Smith goes over to a barrel and opens it up and takes out an old Apple Cider Bottle and she walks over and grabs a glass and she opens the bottle up and pours some cider for me.

Her younging have some of this. Its my special apple cider. And so help me Big Mac you tell AJ i will rain hell fire on you boyo.

Big Mac nods knowing not to say a word. That even at her old age she needed a little something now and then to help her get moving.

Thanks Granny. I go and i take a hold of the Cup and sip from it sighing now that i had calmed down some. And I go and I kiss Big Mac cheek as I lean into him still.

And thank you to Mac.

Not a problem Miss. Lee. now mind telling me what happened?

I go and I tell him and granny how Aveon came to me and told me how Golden had to back out at the last minute cause of showing early signs of the Pony Pox and how if we don't settle this by today's end everything will be set back a month and up to the wedding. And how that could ruin the sessuale for everything else.

Granny puts a hand to her chin and thinks for a few moments.

Hmmm… this is quite a pickle in deedly. Cause it also ruins the sessuale for us as well. We have everything timed just right in tune to your wedding for the summer zapapple harvest and everything. And the zapapple baking and more. What to do. What to do.

Granny paces back and forth for a few moments thinking as Big Mac holds me making sure I was ok. At the same time, I had just finished Grannys "special cider" and I set the mug back down. As granny was thinking Aveon and Prince go and run into the barn. Prince was holding my mane towel in his hands when grannys eyes light up and with an AH-HA! points at Big Mac…

YOU WILL TAKE GOLDEN DELICIOUS PLACE IN THE PHOTO SHOOT!

We all look at her in surprise. But Big Mac looks like he was just told that he had a pair of boobs his whole life and never knew about them till now.

ME? Granny?

Yes you. It's the only logical explanation to it. You will have to take Golden Delicious place in the photo shoot here on the farm. And do it till it gets did done.

Well i don't know granny.. I mean.. Well. with work and all. And Sugarbell.. And well. I just don't think that's a good idea right now.

I am the matriarch of this family and what I say goes understand me boyo!

Big Bac was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do. I go and I look up at him and back at granny. Cause i know him and Bell had been having some slight problems of late and I didn't want to make things even more complicated than whey where for him.

Granny Mac is right. I Couldn't ask him to do this for me. We all know him and Bell have been having some relationship problems and I don't want to add to things. She hates me as is ever since the little misunderstanding 4 months back during that awful blizzard when he came looking for me cause I got lost on the way here and somehow ended up in Everfree Forest. And we had to sleep together to keep warm in the old Ursa cave.

Hmm.. true, true. Yes. but i see no other way around it. It's not like we can call Apple Cinnamon here to help. He all the way in Los Pegasus and that would set us back 3 weeks just to get him here. And there are two others but… well?

Granny goes and points over her shoulder and not standing far off was Hayseed Turnip Truck and Half Bake Apple talking. They go and wave at us as the walk off. Big Mac goes and looks at Prince and Aveon silently begging them to help.

Sorry Old Boy. Princes states. But i can't i would need to be here for the whole shoot in order to make it work. And i have to be off by tomorrow for that meeting with my aunts and Cousin Cadance and Twilight.

And i don't know anything about modeling at all. I'm only her assistant.i mean i DABBLED at it. But really i am not cut out enough for even this. Aveon tells him.

Singing defeated and knowing that this would make things worse as they were for him and Sugar Bell. he nodded.

Yep…

I'll try and tell Sugar Bell everything I'm sure she will understand once me and Aveon tell her what happened. Princes tells him as he places a hand on his shoulder.

Please Big Mac. do this little favour for me. You are my best man after all.

Prince looks at Mac and Mac smiles and then looks back at me hugging me. I'll do it. If not for you then for Miss. Lee. She is my best mare friend after all. And I would do anything for her. So if you can convince Sugar Bell what happened and what's going on ill do it.

Really Big Mac?! After everything we talked about. You do this to me and go behind my back!

We look over at the open barn doors and we see Sugar Bell standing there with a Tray of food and she drops them on the ground and goes and walks over to Big Mac and slaps him across the face and stomping her hoof.

YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS NO MORE. NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPEN 4 MONTHS AGO!

And nothing happened 4 months ago but us trying to keep warm in an old Uras cave! Big Mac stands up and yells back at her.

And you just happen to think other wise and won't admit i am right and your wrong! What was I to do that night!? Let her freeze to death?! Cause that was pretty much what was happening that night. NOW GROW UP SUGAR BELL! CAUSE AN APPLE HELPS OUT THERE FRIENDS AND FAMILY. AND MISS. LILLY IS NOT JUST MY BEST MARE FRIEND BUT OUR FAMILY TO! AND I AM TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE ME OUT AS THE BAG GUY WHEN I BEEN NOTHING BUT LOYAL TO YOU. WHY EVEN MY SISTER AND GRANNY SMITH KNOW THE TRUTH AND THEY KNOW I AM LOYAL TO THE GOLDEN APPLE CORE!

With that he storms off and heads out of the barn and to the set and I stand up and look at Sugar Bell and I go and I Raise my hand ready to slap her as she looks back at me. I wanted to slap her so much right then and there. I wanted to do it so badly. My hand shook and i look away realizing she wasn't worth it. I go and pull up the bit of robe that fallen off my shoulder up and back in place as i look at granny…

Granny… i ….

I know deary. I know. She's not worth it.

Granna Prince and Aveon look at Sugar Bell and all walk off leaving her behind in the barn.

She just stands there dumbfounded at what happened.

On a side note Big Mac was heading into wardrobe to get ready for the shoot when Aj had just came back from the southside of the fields looking a bit messy as she sees Big Mac heading to wardrobe…

Big Mac you got some splainin to do.

Big Mac stops and looks at her clearly annoyed at the moment…

Golden Delicious back out last minute due to the pony pox?

Yep…

Lilly had a melt down once she found out?

Yep…

She ran out in her bathrobe trying to find me?

Yep…

Found you and Applebloom in the barn and yelled at her to get ready despite having 3 hours to go yet?

Yep…

Broke down crying cause of the stress hitting her harder than a herd of wild buffalo with bees stinging there backside?

Yep…

And like the best friend you are you held her to help her calm down why Granny Gave her some of her "special" apple cider to help.

Yep…

Everypony tried to think of something to do and granny got the idea to have you take Golden Delicious Place in the shoot.

Yep…

And after a few moments Sugar Bell walks in and sees you holding onto Lilly and she got the wrong Idea of what was going on and because of that one winter 4 months ago when you tried to save her and she flips shit about it thinking there was more behind the works?

Yep...

You yelled at her telling her to back off and grow up cause you were helping a friend in dyer need?

Yep…

Told her that me and granny knew and you were Loyal and true to the golden apple core?

Yep

You left off in a huff and Lilly wanted to slap her but didn't and she left as well along with Granny Aveon and Prince Leaving her in the barn alone and more than likely crying her eye's out?

Yep…

And now you are here trying to get ready for the shoot when i saw you?

Yep that's the whole of it sis. And to top it off I wish Lilly DID slap her. She needs a good one. Celestia knows she needs a good bitch slapping right now to knock some sense into her. To be honest Sis ever since Lilly started coming around and our families started to get to know one another and close she's hated Lilly since the day her and I met and hit it off faster than a Jack Rabbit in heat.

Yes i know Big Bro. I know. To be honest i am getting tired of her shit to gosh darn it… why for the past few weeks now she's been ancier then a Timberwolf around a Bonfire surrounded by lava pools.

Oh don't I know it. And it is irritating me the fuck off. To where i can't STAND it no more.

Big Mac goes and he bangs the side of the wardrobe trailer huffing clearly mad.

Right big bro you let me handle the bitch and if need be i'll be the one to knock some sense into her. Cause this is is making our family LOOK bad! And if word got out who KNOWS what the Lee Family could do in the end. And i will not have it. Cause of her drama she's causing she's jeopardizing our family reputation and that of the

Lee Family.

Nodding at his sister he goes and sighs and was about to say something when there comes a commotion from near the photo booth that was set up for Photo Finish. Aj and Big Mac ran over to see what had happened. And they could hear Photo Finish strong german accent.

NO, NO, NO! THIS WILL NOT DO AT ALL. I CAN NOT WORK IN THESES CONDITIONS AT ALL. Especially WITH THIS AMATURE WORKING ALONGSIDE ME. I DO NOT NEED SOME WANNA BE PHOTO PEST WORKING WITH ME. I WORK ALONE! Photo Finish states stomping her hoof on the ground. As she points to a Beige pony Mare with a blue mane and tail highlighted with yellow. Her cutie mark was was that of a camera going off with a backdrop her name was Photo Shock. And she was just as mad.

NOW YOU LISTEN HERE "PHOTO FINISH" I WAS BROUGHT INTO THIS BY MY FATHER THE DIRECTOR OF THIS SHOOT WHO GOT MISS Lee TO OKAY IT. SO I THINK IT IS BEST THAT YOU BACK OFF RIGHT NOW CAUSE I AM THE ONE WHO IS TAKING POINT HERE NOT YOU, YOU BLUE HAG!

BLUE HAG! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, PHOTO FINISH, SUCH A THING YOU UNCOUTH SLUT!

UNCOUTH SLUT!? HOW DARE YOU!

Why she and photo finish go at it even more disaster happening all around. Why they were having a yelling match there comes a crashing sound from over by the apple pear tree. Big Mac and Aj go running over to see what happened and it wasn't good.

WHAT IN TARNATION HAPPENED HERE!?

All around Aj and Big Mac where sheep and pigs and goats and chickens all over the place making a mess of everything and freaking out cause of a Manticore cub running loose and chasing after everything.

OH NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE GOOD?! HOW DID THAT LITTLE VARMENT GET OUT OF HIS CAGE!?

HOW SHOULD I KNOW I BEEN WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME! JUST GET HIM AJ!

YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE BIG BROTHER!

And with that Aj and Big Mac go and start chasing the Manticore cub all around. Aj grabbed a nearby rope and and made a losso to try and catch it why Big Mac tries to get it to go her way with little luck.

Mean why'll…. Back over where the trailers were parked there was even more disaster going on. Turns out that the Director had a few of his own problems right now cause someone gave him the wrong script for the wrong shoot and that wasn't going so well. And he was yelling at somepony over the phone.

HOW LONG TILL WE CAN GET THIS FIXED WE ONLY HAVE A MONTH TILL WE NEED TO SET UP FOR MISS LEE WEDDING SHOOT….

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ACCIDENTALLY THROWN OUT!? WELL GO BACK THERE AND GET IT OUT OF THE TRASH I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE DUMP AND GET IT! WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T PUT IN THE TRASH… YOU SAID….

And with that his whole face went white almost quite literally.

IN...THE...SHR..ED...DER…! IT...WENT...IN..THE...SHRED...DER? HE...PUT…IT..IN...THE..SHREDDER?! HE COU..DN'T..OF ...PUT...IT...IN THE...SHR... !?... MY CAREEAR IS OVER..!

With that he falls to the ground all but panicking now. Why his daughter and photo finish where still going at it AND at the same time now the animals and the manticore cub had taken their antics to the trailers and soon all hell broke loose. There was screaming and yelling and papers where flying all about. The food was thrown all over the place and everypony as either getting ran over by a pig or a goat or getting a face full of feathers and eggs. Or even food. At this time Applebloom had came out of the dressing trailer to see what was going on. And before she could say anything she was hit in the face by 3 eggs witch splattered all over her. And runed her photo shoot outfit and the hard work the others done on her. And at the same time as she was whipping the egg off her face she was ran over by Wynonna there dog and fell into a mud puddle made by a busted hose that was flying around spraying water all over the place. And the chickens that had gone and shoot Applebloom in the face with egg's were now flying about in the trailer when Aj and Big Mac running over to help her up when i came walking back from my trailer ready for the shoot when Lilly Aveon and Prince saw Armageddon happening and needless to say Lilly lost it.

And before Prince or Aveon could stop her she stomp's her hoof and her horn lights up with a toxic green aura and she shoots her magic up in the air which causes a mass explosion in the skies and this causes everypony and animal to stop in their tracks and look over at her. Prince was holding on to Aveon and Aveon was holding on to him they knew she was pissed off and wasn't happy. She goes and starts walking in the midst of the disaster that had just settled down. Toxic green lighting sparks off her as she slowly looks around at the mess. A chicken goes and lets out a BAGAK! And she looks at him and she shoots off a small shock his way and he kills over with burnt feathers and twitching his leg as he coughs up a puff of smoke. He was ok just a little on the extra crispy side at the moment. She keeps on walking and she sees the Director on the ground crying and she uses her magic and puts the phone in her hand and to her ear saying two words everypony hates to hear in a cold voice….

You're fired…

and with that she snaps the phone close and she walks to the apple pear tree and she stops dead in her tracks and looks up at it in shock. She had no words to say right now at what happened to it. Her magic fizzled out and she walks up to the tree holding out her hand as her mouth kept opening and closing like that of a fish trying to breath air. She shook her head back and forth as tears started to well up in her eyes. The one most precious thing to the Apple family she promised above all else to keep safe and protect with her life was in ruins. During all the chaos there was wires and cords and rope thrown around. Lamps and lights were on the ground broken. The backdrop was shredded to bits. But the worst of it was the tree itself. Somehow one of the bigger branches had been broken clean off and was lying in a mud puddle witch just so happen to have an electrical wire near and had some shredded backdrop on it and was sparking all over and when it hit the backdrop it started to set the branch aflame. But when Lilly saw this she screamed out and runs over trying to put it out before it did any more damage to it. She goes and rips her outfit off and starts beating out the flames with little luck till Big Mac runs over and Prince goes and uses his magic to stop the flow of electricity of the wire before anypony else got hurt. Once he stops it he to trys to put out the flames as well. Aveon goes and brings buckets of water over and flys over and drops it on the flames. Before long the fire was out. Using her magic she removes what's left of the backdrop and see how much damage had been done and there was a bit of damage. Lilly goes and falls to the muddy ground and starts to cry as she has one hand on the tree branch. She made a promise it wouldn't be hurt she promised she would protect it. She promised to keep it safe with her life. And she had broken that promise. She knew Aj and Big Mac where going to be upset with her for breaking that promise. Big Mac goes and walks over to her slowly reaching a head out to her to see if she was ok but as soon as he does her magic ignites once more and her mane witch was done up for the shoot was now loose and flying around her as if a storm was happening. She stands up as her Toxic Green aura goes and sparks all around her and her eyes light up with her magic taking her over as her grief and sadness and anger takes hold of her. Big Mac steps back a few steps as Aj Aveon and Prince run up to see what was happening and Prince knew at once what was happening She was trying to fix what she had broken. Prince using his magic goes and pulls Big Mac towards him Aveon and Aj and and puts up a powerful barrier around them as Lilli's magic starts to go awol all around them. Big Mac looks at everyone and then back at Lilly clearly worried to death about her as he places a hand on the barrier asking…

What is she doing Prince? I have never seen anything like this before from her. Or anypony for that matter. And I know a few good strong powerful unicorns.

Thats cause you could say shes the only one out of unicorn kind that HAS this power. No other pony far as anyone knows has this kind of Power. I am sure Celestia and Luna may have it considering how old they are. But I asked and they said they had never heard of anything like it. And that Lilly was the only one that has this power…

WHAT IS IT THOUGH? Aj asks.

Space Time magic.

WHAT!? Everyone exclames…

Yes the only pony who would know about this kind of magic would be Dr. Whooves but sadly I haven't been able to find him.

But what is she trying to do theo Blue? Avon asks.

As i said boy she's trying to fix what she's broken. And that's the one thing she promised to protect with her life. The Apple Pear tree. The one thing that means a lot to the Apple Family…. That means a lot to YOU Big Mac. Big Bac looks over at him tilting his head slightly then back at Lilly….

She's...doing this…. For ME?!

Yes. for you. Cause your her one true friend Big Mac. Not many ponies saw her for her or accepted her for her because of who and what she is. As you know she is literally the black sheep of the Dis Lee family unlike everyone else's in her family she is the only Night Black unicorn why the rest are all Alabaster white. So only her mother father and Dissy accepted her for her and what she can do. Yes her cutie mark represents purity and beauty as does Lilies but sadly she has a dark power with in her only she can use. And she only uses it in dire times of need. Like now. As you know besides her super modeling her true powers lay with the Flora and Fauna of equestria. To be honest, this is the first time I have seen her use this dark power within her. And when i was told the last time she did use it she couldn't use her magic for a long time. Cause it drained it. That's the only downfall of it all.

As Prince was talking Big Mac keeps watching Lilly as her magic goes and and wraps around the tree branch that had broken off and it lights it up and new growth starts to form on it as she lifts it up slowly when Big Mac here's something Prince Says…

What was that Blue?

I said this could end up being bad for her it will drain her of her energy and weaken her for a long long time.

How Long a Time are we talking about Blue? Big Mac asks him.

I am not sure Diss said the last time this happened she was just a filly and she was weakened for quite a few months. But her powers did come back within a few months. But now that she's older and more grown up. It's hard telling how long it could be. Could be a few months or a year or a few years. For all we know she may lose her magic altogether.

Prince goes and winces as Lily's magic goes and starts to strike the bairro a few times over and over again. And starts to crack it. He goes and adds more power to it to strengthen it but it was straining him.

Well is there anything we can do to help her out Prince? Aasks? I mean there's gotta be something we can do?

Sadly if there is i do not know what it could be. Right now her is grief stricken at what happen to your family tree. And she wants to badly fix it she's willing to go this far. I don't know any pony out there that could fix your tree right now and I don't think she even thought about it herself.

Well we may not know a pony but i know a DEER who could help. And it just so happens he's not far off. He's in the South side of the apple fields right now with some of his Kin. stay here Prince and keep this shield up i'll go get them.

Hurry Aj i don't know how long I can hold this. Princes says.

Nodding Aj goes and she runs out douging lighting bolts and debre and more as she runs to the south side of the fields and before she could even leave the she hears prince yelling…

BIG MAC GET BACK HEAR NOW! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO BE OUT THERE OR NEAR HER RIGHT NOW!

Aj looks back and sees her brother trying to make his way over to Lily and somehow managing to withstand the wind and more in his way. He grunts and stagers a bit as he is hit with a wayward bolt of lighting from Lillies power and Aj yells out his name but he keeps going and yells back…

GO GET BRAMBLE NOW! HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I'LL BE FIND GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Aj frozen in place looks at her brother and nodding she goes and runs off to the south part of the apple field and by the time she makes it to the barn several brown and white blurs run by her as one of them stops and looks at her.

Aj what's going on?

Its Lilly she needs your help fast. It's out apple pear tree…. Just go bramble hurry she and Big Mac are in danger!

Nodding Brabble goes and runs off to where the Apple Pear tree is and sees some of his friends already there trying to use there seeds and own earthly magic to help but they were struggling. Nodding Bramble goes and taking off his pouch he had on his back he goes and takes out 4 golden seeds from it and he goes and he walks up to Lilly as Big Mac had at this point in time made it to Lily and holds onto her trying to snap her out of it wit little luck. And holding onto her and refusing to let go of her he kept getting hit by her magic. Why bramble goes and calmly walks up to them somehow avoiding the light strikes he goes and he takes the 4 Golden seeds and Places them on the tree branch that was now 3 feet up in the air and he goes and using his own early powers and places his hands on them and soon a bright light green erupts out of the seeds and combines with Lilies own magic making it calm down some and helps raise the branch up in the air and back in place of where it had fallen and fixes it like it never happened. Bramble and his followers go and step back as the task was finished but sees Lilly Still Struggling with trying to come back to her full self. At this point Aj had came back and was trying to go to her brother but Prince stops her and shakes his head…

But?

No Aj i want to help her but right now only Big Mac can do this. I know he can.

Looking away from her and back and Lilly and Big Mac a sad sigh and single tear fall as he watches his Fiance struggling…

Lilly please you need to calm down. Its over. It's done with. Bramble and his friends helped fix everything. The Apple Pear tree is fix. You fixed it Lilly. Please im begging you to come back to us. Come back to ME! I need my best friend. LILLY PLEASE STOP NOW!

With one more wayward bolt hitting Big Mac dead in the middle of his back lighting erupts all around him and Lilly and a bright blinding white light tinted with toxic green flashes and before Prince could put up a new barrier the light engulfs everyone sending them flying back. It last but a few moments and everything soon calms down. Once the light was gone Aj Aveon Prince Bramble and his followers grone out more so of having their breath knocked out of them then in pain.

Aj looks around trying to make heads or tails of everything and that's when she sees her brother and Lilly on the ground. Big Mac holding her close.

BIG MAC LILLY NO!

Aj runs up to them shaking them but neither would wake up at all. Till finally Mig Mac slowly wakes up groaning in pain and saying only one thing before he blacks out again…

get...the….EMT...si..s…

He blacks out once more as he hears Aj voice becoming more and more Muffled and someone yelling in the background calling for help. Before he fully blacks out he look at Lily and see she's ok except for a somewhat big ish yet small enough whitish gray line under her right eye in the shape of an apple with a pear in the middle of it and in the middle of that a tiny little white heart. Smiling he holds on to her and fully blacks out as a tear falls from his eye glad she was ok for now. But he knew when he woke up Sugar Bell wouldn't be to happen at all but he would worry about her later. All that mattered was Lilly was ok.

Bramble goes and walks over to Big Mac and Lilly and places a hand on Lilly and nods with a concerned look on his face and Aj sees this.

Hey there Bramble buddy what's wrong?

How long has she had the Power of Gia in her?

The… Power of Gia? What do you MEAN the power of Gia? I thought that was Space Time magic like prince said it was.

Well yes… I guess you ponies would call it that. But in all reality that was the Power Of Gia. it's a rare and powerful gift and only a rare few are blessed with it. My Mother was blessed with it in her time. And now it seems that she is to. Look…

Looking to where Bramble was pointing at Aj saw what looks to be beautiful intern woven and delicate vine and flower like patterns on the right side of her arm and body going all the way down her leg wrapping around it like a wild rose bush.

What in Tarnation is that?

She's been Blessed with Gias true power. My kin only ever thought a deer could get it like my mother did. And our ancestors. But it only happens every few hundred years and it looks like this time Gaia chose this pony. This Unicorn. to become her next bearer of her true Power. Everyone looks at one another as the EMTs finally get here and they Take Big Mac and Lilly away to the hospital.


End file.
